


Acompanhante.com

by DuperQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuperQueen/pseuds/DuperQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se você encontrasse uma pessoa que mudasse a sua vida da noite para o dia? Alguém totalmente diferente de tudo o que você já imaginou.</p>
<p>Regina contrata por uma noite um acompanhante para o Coquetel realizado para sua empresa, porém, algo a surpreende ao se ver perdendo o controle que tanto se orgulha.Quando olhou dentro daqueles olhos verdes, Regina sentiu seu mundo girar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ai está você

"Ai está você! Procurei por todos os lugares e nada de te encontrar" a mulher havia andado por todas as salas do 13º andar a procura da amiga. O café que carregava nas mãos com um croissant já estava frio havia algum tempo. "Nãoo venha sorrindo pedindo desculpas Gina." Ela disse tentando demonstrar o quanto estava com raiva. A mulher continuou a sorrir e por fim Tinker desistiu.

"Reunião com um dos sócios." a morena pegou o café estendido e o suporte com o croissant da mão de Tinker que soltou um breve suspiro demonstrando que ainda estava com raiva. "Devo assumir que o café está frio pelo tempo gasto a minha procura?" Regina disse dando o seu melhor sorriso.

"O que você acha?" Tinker era sócia assim como Regina de uma grande empresa do ramo alimenticio. Só que ao contrário de sua amiga ela odiava perder seu tempo com reuniões sem fim. "Devo me preocupar com o meu salário?" Ela disse rindo fazendo Regina levantar o olhar do croissant e interromper uma guerra particular entre comer ou não comer.

Regina balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo e Tinker se ajeitou mais relaxada na cadeira. "Na verdade. Quem precisa se preocupar sou eu" Regina desistiu do salgado e jogou-o na lixeira, claro que antes ela fez questão de mover os lábios em um agradecimento pela gentileza de sua amiga.

"Você?" a mulher perguntou assustada "Gina está mais pra eu ser expulsa do que voce ter qualquer problema com o Rumple. Ele praticamente te ama". Tinker adorava o fato de ter montado uma empresa com mais dois sócios. Ela, Regina e Rumplestiltiskin constituíam a direção da empresa Evil. O nome era horrível, mas combinava com o amor e ódio que ambos tinham entre si. Tinker assumiu a parte de Marketing, Rumplestiltiskin as finanças e Regina pela parte burocrática e criativa de novos produtos.

"Acredite" Regina molhou os lábios no café frio. Sentiu sua pele repuxar com o gosto amargo e estranho. "Sabe o coquetel que está marcado para amanhã?" a morena perguntou tentando segurar sua língua que repuxava por causa do café frio. "Sim" Tinker respondeu incentivando a amiga a continuar. "Eu preciso arrumar um acompanhante" ela tentou não rir da expressão de Tinker. Um misto de susto com divertimento.

"Ele falou que você tem que levar um acompanhante?" Tinker repetiu a pergunta tentando segurar o sorriso. Regina Mills era uma mulher de negócios. Desde que ambas terminaram a faculdade, Tinker raramente viu a morena acompanhada. Nas proprias palavras dela " _Ela nao tinha tempo a perder com sentimentos"._

"Exato. Ele acha que isso ajudará a minha imagem para novas parcerias" Regina odiava a ideia machista de que toda mulher precisava de um homem para ser considerada competente. A morena tinha muito orgulho de ter conquistado muitas coisas e ser considerada uma das maiores empresarias do ramo alimentício tendo apenas 28 anos. "Como se eu me tornasse melhor no que faço por estar com alguém" ela disse irritada abrindo os e-mails do dia.

"E o que você disse a ele?" Era isso que Tinker queria saber. Ela já estava esperando por sua amiga dizendo que o mandou para algum lugar, mas sua boca abriu com surpresa ao ouvir a resposta "Eu disse que ia tentar" ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do e-mail que lia concentrada. "Oh!" esse foi o único comentário que a mulher pequena conseguiu emitir.

"Enfim" Regina suspirou. "Onde eu vou arrumar alguém para me acompanhar em um coquetel tedioso?" ela perguntou olhando para Tinker e cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa. "Alguma ideia?" um sorriso entristecido em seus lábios.

"Bem" Tinker se ajeitou na cadeira com medo da reação que suas próximas palavras poderiam causar "Uma amiga minha" ela começou a dizer com o corpo levemente inclinado para trás "Utiliza um site que ajuda em situações assim". Tinker engoliu seco ao ver o olhar de Regina cravado em seu rosto. A morena respirou lentamente batendo os dedos das mãos como se estivesse cogitando a possibilidade.

"Continue" ela disse depois de um tempo fazendo Tinker respirar com tranquilidade "O site chama-se acompanhante.com". Regina começou a balançar a cabeça em sinal de reprovação, porém, antes que ela dissesse algo ela foi interrompida "O site fornece um cardápio digamos assim de pessoas que você pode contratar por um período de tempo para algo que você queira" ela disse já esperando as reclamações.

"Um site para acompanhantes..." a morena repetiu mais pra si mesma do que para sua amiga. "Sim." Tinker permaneceu olhando para Regina tentando saber qual seria a sua reação, para reforçar o lado positivo ela continuou "o site oferece pessoas para ir a festas, compras, piqueniques. Enfim, tudo o que você precisar. Basta se cadastrar com o cartão de crédito em mãos e escolher dentre as opções qual melhor se encaixa" ela disse por fim levantando o olhar.

"Isso é um absurdo!" Regina balançava as pernas cruzadas embaixo da mesa. "O que? O site?" a mulher pequena falou rindo. "Não.Ter que recorrer a isso apenas para ser respeitada no que faço".

"Mas você é respeitada Gina". Era um fato, Regina era conhecida por todos da área. A fama de ser extremamente fria e inteligente muitas vezes chegava antes da propria mulher aos lugares. "Não para os figurões da industria" a morena disse franzindo as sobrancelhas. “Anota o site, por favor. Que eu vou pensar sobre". O assunto estava encerrado. Regina voltou sua atencao para a pilha de documentos que a esperava.

Tinker pegou um post it e anotou o site. Sorriu ao imaginar Regina escolhendo um candidato para um coquetel. Se a morena demorava horas para escolher um sapato que dirá um acompanhante. "Boa sorte" ela disse ao sair da sala e deixa-la em paz com o que mais amava fazer. Trabalho.

[···]

Regina chegou a sua casa com o corpo todo dolorido. O dia havia passado rápido, também pudera ela tivera reunião depois de reunião. Seu pensamento a todo instante voltava para o fato de que precisava de um acompanhante em menos de 24 horas. A morena respirou pesadamente ao tirar os sapatos e colocar a bolsa em uma das poltronas da sala.

Subiu até seu quarto, despiu suas roupas amarrotadas do dia de trabalho e foi tomar o banho merecido. " _Boa sorte_ " Tinker disse a desejando. Ela ia realmente precisar. Regina não era do tipo que fazia amizade com facidilidade. Seus amigos eram poucos e além deles só restava sua mãe e alguns conhecidos que envolviam negócios futuros ou presentes.

A morena abriu o notbook, sentou na cama e esperou o windows iniciar. O post it amarelo com a letra de tinker em suas mãos. Passou os dedos no cabelo ainda molhado. Respirou fundo e abriu o navegador. Digitou na pagina www.acompanhantes.com. Esperou a página carregar já imaginando que tipo de site seria. Para sua surpresa o design da página era bem simples.

Um fundo liso com algumas opções no topo da página. Deslizou o dedo no mouse e clicou na opção acompanhante. Sua boca abriu levemente ao ver uma lista considerável de nicks. Que iam desde nicks apimentados até nicks delicados, nenhum deles com foto é claro. A morena desceu analisando em qual iria clicar. O primeiro que lhe chamou atenção ela clicou.

"Triplofuria" Regina mordeu o labio inferior nervosamente e comecou a ler a breve descrição

_– Atlético. Com habilidades para atividades fisicas. Disponibilidade para viagens._

Regina nem terminou de ler a descrição do nick. " _presuncoso_ " ela pensou consigo mesma. Voltou para a aba geral e continuou a escolha de alguém. Escolheu o Charming 53.

_– Disponível para eventos culturais. Falo dois idiomas e possuo conhecimento em artes cênicas._

Regina soltou um sorriso " _Artes cênicas, sei. Gay_ " a morena concluiu ja voltando ao menu. Ela abriu inúmeros nicks. Nenhum chamou a sua atenção. Todos apresentavam alguma coisa que ela não gostava. Voluvel, idiota, metido. A morena desfilava adjetivos a cada vez que voltava para a tela principal.

Até que restaram dois nomes na lista. Ela clicou no penultimo nome e começou a ler a descrição.

_– Sou uma pessoa divertida, gosto de vários tipos de eventos. Se voce está à procura de alguém para alguma reunião, coquetel ou evento de empresa. Eu não sou a sua melhor opção. Mas se quiser alguém para passar o seu tempo e se divertir nas piores situações, basta me contratar._

Regina ria ao terminar de ler. " _Esse pelo menos é honesto_ " a morena pensou consigo clicando na opção de mensagem.

O site era bem simples. Você fazia um cadastro com alguns dados. Nome, telefone, endereço de e-mail e cartão de crédito. Após a confirmação do cadastro e ativação da conta era só escolher alguém e enviar uma mensagem. Claro que antes você era obrigado a ler um pequeno texto informando as regras para se contratar um acompanhante.

A morena leu o texto com bastante atenção. Agradeceu pelo fato de que os dados eram sigilosos. Ela não queria que alguém soubesse que estava contratando um serviço de acompanhante.

Ela sabia muito bem o quanto isso poderia ser constrangedor. Principalmente para uma mulher na sua posição. Clicou em aceito os termos e uma janelinha apareceu. Na borda superior o título: mensagem para E.Swan. A morena ficou olhando para a tela sem saber por onde comecar.

Começou a digitar algumas palavras e logo apagou. " _Isso é só uma transação de negócios Regina_ " ela dizia a si mesma. Mordeu o lábio inferior, soltou um suspiro e começou a escrever novamente.

"Gostaria que me acompanhasse a um coquetel. Sei que no seu perfil consta que não tem interesse nesse tipo de evento. Mas espero que possa me ajudar a lidar com essa pequena crise". Sem pensar duas vezes ela clicou em enviar.

Fechou o notbook em um movimento rápido como se isso fosse diminuir o seu constrangimento. Deitou na cama e apagou a luz do abajur. O sono chegou com ela ainda pensando se E.Swan iria aceitar sua proposta.

[···]

Regina acordou com seu despertador tocando. Tomou seu banho pegou alguns documentos em cima da mesa e correu em disparada para seu trabalho. Dentro do carro tirou o celular da bolsa e viu o símbolo de que havia e-mail em sua caixa de entrada. Tentou desbloquear a tela do celular, mas o carro de trás começou a buzinar.

Entrou na garagem do escritório, pegou o elevador com o sensor do celular piscando. Passou pela recepção e foi direto para sua sala. Ligou o computador e colocou seu blazer feminino atrás de sua cadeira como de costume. Ela estava ansiosa pela resposta. Não sabia se teria tempo de arrumar outra pessoa a tempo para o coquetel que estava marcado para as 19:00 pm.

Entrou na sua conta de e-mail e começou a passar os olhos à procura da resposta da agência de acompanhantes. Apreensão e nervosismo traduziam o que ela sentia quando clicou em cima do e-mail. A resposta era bem simples.

"Coquetel? Você deve estar mesmo desesperada para escolher exatamente quem não tem interesse nesse tipo. Enfim. Qual é o traje dessa ilustre ocasião?".

A morena soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando e já digitou a resposta "Esporte fino. Você me pega ou eu te pego?" clicou em enviar e recostou o corpo no apoio da cadeira. Ela não tinha a menor ideia de como funcionava essas coisas. Particularmente não importava muito a aparência. Afinal seria apenas para um evento.

Não demorou muito e a janelinha do e-mail subiu com a resposta. Regina sentiu sua face corar levemente ao ler a resposta "Se é para fazer isso faremos direito. Eu te pego. Envie o seu endereço e o horário que eu devo comparecer". Regina não sabia bem o que pensar. Ficou olhando para tela com medo de digitar a resposta. E se fosse algum criminoso?

Começou a balançar as pernas em sinal de nervosismo. " _Você já fez coisa pior Regina_ " ela pensou mordendo uma caneta. Inclinou o corpo de volta e digitou a resposta com o endereço. " _Seja o que tiver que ser_ " ela pensou se levantando e indo a procura de Tinker. Ela precisava da assinatura da amiga em um documento.

 


	2. Coquetel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá a todos =D
> 
> Segue mais um capítulo.

Regina estava extremamente ansiosa. Olhava para o celular a cada 30 segundos com medo de que algo acontecesse. Trocou de roupas inúmeras vezes, deixando uma pilha de vestido por sob a cama. Ela sabia como se vestir, porém, a etiqueta dizia que a mulher deveria se vestir conforme o seu acompanhante e nesse caso ela não tinha a menor ideia de quem seria ou como estaria vestido. "Será que ele sabe o que é esporte fino?" E se ele for careca?” Seus pensamentos iam sempre para a pior opção.

Desceu as escadas correndo ao lembrar que havia esquecido de avisar o porteiro. Seu pé batendo no chão impaciente enquanto falava com o homem do outro lado do interfone. Olhou para o relógio do microondas e faltavam 10 minutos para que seu acompanhante chegasse. Soltou um suspiro tentando aliviar o nervosismo " _maquiagem_!".

Subiu as escadas correndo para chegar ao banheiro. Abriu à maletinha de maquiagem e começou a tirar o lápis de olho, a caixinha de sombras, rimel, pincéis. Colocou tudo em sequência na ordem que usaria. Quando estava terminando de passar o batom ouviu a campainha tocar.

Deu dois passos para trás e olhou o reflexo de seu corpo inteiro no espelho. Ela usava um vestido preto que ia até o joelho com um decote suave na parte de trás, demarcando seu corpo sem ser muito vulgar. Seu cabelo suspenso em um coque com alguns fios soltos caindo delicadamente ao lado do rosto. Sua sandalia preta de 7cm com pedrinhas brilhantes completavam o visual. Deu o seu melhor sorriso e saiu para abrir a porta.

Alisou o vestido novamente. Implorou que não fosse nenhum maluco do outro lado da porta, respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta. Regina precisou de um tempo para se recuperar. Levantou seu olhar do chão lentamente, analisando a pessoa de cima em baixo.

Scarpin preto, calça social, uma blusa branca, uma gravata fina na cor preta e um paletó por cima. A sensação que Regina tinha era de pânico. Uma mulher loira estava parada na sua frente e Regina tentava respirar sem entrar em pânico.

"Oi" a mulher disse aguardando pacientemente que Regina a olhasse dos pés a cabeça. "Prazer. Sou Emma a sua acompanhante" ela disse sorrindo a uma mulher estática. Emma estava acostumada com isso, mas a reação da mulher estava deixando-a desconfortável.

Emma parada no meio do corredor com um braço esticado ao léu, enquanto Regina a olhava como se fosse algum extraterrestre. "Hum, está tudo bem?" ela perguntou esperando que a morena fizesse alguma coisa.

"Oi" Regina apertou a mão da loira constrangida sem olhar em seus olhos. "Você é o E. Swan?". A morena tentava lidar com o fato de que E.Swan era uma mulher e não um homem. “ _Era para ser um acompanhante masculino_ ” Regina pensou mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Sou. Surpresa?" Emma perguntou tentando advinhar o que estava acontecendo com a outra. "Mas você é do sexo feminino!" a frase saiu de uma forma inapropriada, como se ela estivesse prendendo o ar durante muito tempo e o soltasse de uma vez.

Regina já podia imaginar os comentários, principalmente de Rumple que foi categórico em exigir que ela tivesse um acompanhante. Não que o fato de sair com uma mulher a incomodasse. Ela não tinha nada contra, só que o seu meio de trabalho era extremamente machista.

"Olha da última vez que olhei sim", Emma respondeu olhando para si mesma.  _"Ela não tem muito humor_ " a loira pensou ao ver que Regina não riu da sua brincadeira, muito pelo contrário, desapareceu no apartamento. "Foi uma brincadeira" ela disse rindo e esticando a cabeça para dentro da porta tentando achar Regina que havia desaparecido.

"Eu sei" Regina apareceu carregando uma bolsa de mão e apagando as luzes pelo corredor. "Que bom, por um minuto pensei que você não tinha entendido" Emma olhava a mulher girando a chave na fechadura e indo a passos largos para o elevador. Nitidamente ela estava tentando evitar o nervosismo e ainda sim seu corpo se movimentava com tanta maestria.

Emma encostou às costas na parede a espera do elevador e continuou a observar a mulher parada a sua frente "Você é sempre assim?". Seus pés batendo rapidamente no chão. "Desculpa. Você perguntou algo?" ela se virou e pela primeira vez olhou para sua acompanhante nos olhos. "Perguntei se você é sempre assim?". O elevador chegou e as duas entraram em silêncio.

"Assim como?" Regina não queria qualquer pergunta que levasse ao fato de que ela espera um homem e não uma mulher. "Assim. Agitada". Ainda que Regina estivesse mais calma. Emma podia perceber o nervosismo dela ha quilômetros. Não era a primeira vez que saía com alguém virgem no ramo.

"Não" a porta abriu e Regina saiu correndo pela portaria, deixando Emma para trás obrigando a loira a aumentar o tom de voz para ser ouvido "Ei. Direita". Emma ria a cada vez que Regina recomeçava a sua caminhada. Inclusive desconfiava que se não tivesse chamado, a morena não teria parado. "Por aqui" Emma disse quando alcançou a mulher. Sua mão repousando no meio das costas dela.

As duas caminharam em silêncio até o veiculo da loira. Emma percebeu a reação de Regina ao ver o seu carro. Podia jurar que a ela não estava esperando por isso. "Permita-me" ela disse abrindo a porta do carro. "Obrigada" Regina entrou no carro com a face levemente corada.

Geralmente às pessoas esperavam que o acompanhante fosse alguém necessitado. Alguém que aceitasse o trabalho por dinheiro. Esse não era o caso de Emma Swan. Ela estava ali porque gostava de estar. Era divertido. Cada noite uma nova pessoa, uma nova situação.

A loira contornou o carro e olhou discretamente para Regina que tinha voltado para a posição estática. " _Essa vai ser divertida_ " Emma pensou entrando no carro e dando a partida. O silêncio logo assumiu o seu lugar. A loira dirigiu por cerca de três quarteirões esperando que a morena lhe desse o endereço de onde deveriam ir. Ao passar pelo quarto cruzamento ela viu que teria que perguntar. "Então, pra onde vamos?".

"Para um coquetel" Regina respondeu como se fosse algo óbvio sem tirar os olhos da janela. Emma riu da resposta e tentou ser mais clara "Sim, mas qual o endereço?".

"Claro. Desculpa." Regina retirou um papel de sua bolsa e ditou o endereço para Emma que ouvia tudo com os olhos no tráfego. "É a sua primeira vez?" ela perguntou tentando manter uma conversa agradável.

"Sim". O rosto da morena voltando a corar levemente. Regina sentia-se perdida. Toda a sua vida era pensada. Não fazia nada que não estivesse programado. E ela havia se preparado para passar a noite ao lado de uma figura masculina. E bem, Emma estava longe de ser isso.

"Não se preocupe. Eu não vou morder" a loira disse brincando. Olhou de lado para ver se Regina esbossava algum sorriso, mas a morena parecia nem ter ouvido o que ela falou. "Então" Emma recomeçou esperando que dessa vez tivesse uma resposta "Qual o motivo da sua agitação?". O carro parou no sinal permitindo que olhasse para o lado. A loira viu a outra mulher morder o canto da boca em um gesto infantil. "Pode falar" ela disse tentando estimular a conversa e achando fofo a reação.

"Você é uma mulher" Regina disse olhando-a nos olhos. "Sim. Isso a biologia determinou antes mesmo que eu saísse do útero da minha mãe". O sinal abriu e ela voltou sua atenção para o tráfego. "Eu esperava um homem". Agora que o choque estava passando. Regina sentia-se mais pronta para lidar com a situação.

"Humm. Então a questão é mesmo com o meu sexo e não com a minha roupa?!". Regina abriu a boca para protestar, mas Emma continuou ignorando o gesto "Vamos fazer assim. Iremos ao tal coquetel. Quando você achar que devemos ir embora eu te trago em segurança. Não precisamos transar".

Esse último comentário quase fez Regina engasgar com a própria saliva. Emma estava acostumada a lidar com situações assim. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Então ela estava levando na esportiva. Mas a reação da morena mostrava que não era recíproco.

Regina endureceu o maxilar assustada com o comentário da loira. Como se alguém a tivesse dado um tapa na bunda na frente de várias pessoas. "Regina. Foi uma brincadeira" Emma disse por fim acabando com o martírio da outra.

"Na realidade eu não estou autorizada a transar com os clientes" ela contínou rindo ao ver que a mulher não estava convencida totalmente da brincadeira. Regina suspirou profundamente, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. "E a julgar pela sua reação. Acho que esse não é o caso certo?" a mulher morena balançou a cabeça firmemente negando.

"Eu não tenho nada contra o seu sexo" ela disse por fim "E não tenho interesse em ter uma relação mais intima" seu rosto corando novamente. "Relação mais intima?" Emma perguntou fingindo uma leve ofensa. "Sim. Não foi isso que você estava falando alguns segundos atrás?"

"Eu falei de sexo". Emma estava adorando a forma peculiar com que a morena tratava o assunto "mas eu entendi o seu ponto. Nao se preocupe, todas dormiremos cada uma em sua cama".

Regina não sabia o que dizer. Ao contrário dela, a loira não estava nem um pouco constrangida. Muito pelo contrário. Ela estava leve, solta. E isso não era algo comum. Ter uma conversa tão suave quando o assunto é tão íntimo não fazia parte da sua rotina. Raramente a morena tocava em assuntos assim. Tinker que o diga. Elas são amigas a mais de 08 anos e ainda sim alguns tópicos não faziam parte da relação.

[···]

Assim que chegaram ao lugar à postura de Regina mudou completamente. Seu olhar, seu corpo. Tudo demonstrava uma auto confianca. Emma observava com um olhar curioso. Geralmente os clientes eram de dois tipos. Extremamente rígidos independente da situação e do contexto. Seja sozinho ou em algum grupo. E tinha os que fingiam ser rígidos por questões profissionais, porém, nenhum deles mudava de uma postura frágil para uma totalmente confiante em questão de segundos.

As duas caminharam lado a lado até chegarem à recepção do evento. Um segurança prontamente pegou o convite das mãos da morena e abriu caminho desejando uma boa noite. O local estava cercado por mesas e pessoas. Em sua maioria por homens e suas esposas, namoradas e acompanhantes. Emma começava a desconfiar que a única mulher solteira de fato fosse Regina.

"Por aqui" ela disse apontando um lugar mais a direita onde uma mulher sorridente estava sentada com um homem que usava bengalas. "Quem são os dois?" Emma perguntou colocando delicadamente a mão no braço da outra. Ao perceber que Regina olhou para sua mão antes de lhe responder Emma retirou rapidamente "A mulher se chama Tinker e o homem ao seu lado é o Rumple, ambos são meus sócios" ela disse recomeçando a caminhada antes interrompida.

A cada passo em direção à mesa, Emma queria dar dois para trás. Ambos sorriam para a morena, mas quando seus olhos iam para a sua acompanhante a expressao era de total surpresa.  _"Ok. Ja entendi que eu deveria ser um homem_ " Emma pensou consigo mesma.

"Regina" o homem de bengala levantou-se para beijar a sua face. Emma preferiu ficar alguns centímetros atrás esperando ser apresentada. Regina cumprimentou ambos com delicadeza. Até que a mulher que se chamava Tinker tocou no assunto, antes que a formalidade fosse concluida.

"Não sabia que já tinha companhia para a noite de hoje Gina" Tinker disse sorrindo estendendo a mão educadamente para Emma. A loira apertou sua mão e continuou na posição que estava. Etiqueta com esse tipo de pessoas era tudo. Ao ver que a morena olhava para o salão, ela resolveu responder a pergunta.

"É um prazer conhecê-la Tinker, Regina me falou muito bem de você". Regina lançou uma olhar para Emma sem entender o comentário. Tinker balançou o rosto levemente como se não esperasse por isso, por fim devolveu o sorriso.

Emma puxou a cadeira para que Regina sentasse e novamente a morena agradeceu. Rumple começou a conversar sobre negócios com Regina, mostrando disfarçadamente os presentes. Emma acomodou-se na cadeira rezando para que isso acabasse, mas se divertindo com as pessoas ao redor.

Um breve olhar e ela reconheceu três pessoas que trabalhavam para a mesma agência. Segurou o sorriso ao cruzar o olhar com Ruby. A morena estava acompanhando um homem barrigudo e um pouco careca. A discriçao era tudo nesse tipo de negócio. Eles eram contratados para algo específico. Não podiam comentar o que acontecia com um cliente para o outro. E caso encontrassem alguém da mesma agência, a ordem era ignorar. Ruby passou por ela e sorriu discretamente.

"Perdão, mas eu nunca ouvi falar de você" Tinker disse próximo ao ouvido de Emma. "Ah sim. Eu deveria ser um homem" ela respondeu no mesmo tom fazendo a mulher sorrir. "Claro. Agora eu entendo" a mulher disse batendo a mão gentilmente no pulso de Emma.

O nome de Regina e do Homem de bengala foram chamados no palco ao centro do evento. A morena olhou para Emma, mas antes que ela falasse algo foi surpreendida com o movimento rápido de puxar a cadeira para que ela saisse "Boa sorte" ela sussurou fazendo a mulher sorrir e corar novamente.

"Ela é sempre assim?" Emma perguntou sentando-se novamente e pegando uma taça de espumante. "Às vezes é pior" Tinker respondeu sorrindo "Ela não é do tipo que se da bem com pessoas novas, mas como pode ver é ótima com negócios". As duas olharam para Regina falando no microfone com Rumple ao seu lado.

Ela realmente tinha total domínio do que falava. Sorria na hora devida. Sua voz era clara. E todos prestavam atenção em cada palavra. Emma teve certeza que se tratando de negócios Regina era extremamente competente. "Como você se tornou mulher?" Tinker perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos dois no palco. "Eu acho que tem no máximo duas horas" as duas riram do comentário. "Acho que ela tem um leve problema com o sexo feminino" Emma completou depois de algum tempo.

"Muito pelo contrário querida". Emma olhou para a mulhrr em sinal de não entendimento o que fez Tinker sorrir novamente "Resumidamente ela precisava de uma figura masculina para o evento. Como pode ver" ela ergueu a mão alguns centímetros do colo e apontou para as pessoas ao redor "O meio é extremamente machista".

"Acho isso uma grande idiotice" Emma aceitou um aperitivo oferecido pelo garçom "Olha pra ela. É bonita, inteligente, parece saber muito bem o que faz" Tinker assentiu com a cabeça "Ela é a melhor meu bem" a mulher menor disse interrompendo o comentário de Emma. "Continue" ela disse delicadamente.

"Só não entendo o porquê ela precisou utilizar o sistema" Emma olhava para ambos e realmente não conseguia entender o que levou Regina a contratar uma acompanhante. "Qual o problema dela?". A única razão para uma mulher como ela precisar recorrer a isso deveria ser algo bem sério "Divorciada?" ela perguntou e Tinker negou com a cabeca "Estilo perseguidora?" ela continuou perguntando. "Longe disso. Nunca vi Regima sentir ciúmes de qualquer coisa que não fosse dela mesma".

"Humm. Viciada em trabalho?" ela disse contraindo as sobrancelhas. "Exatamente" a mulher respondeu rindo. As duas ficaram conversando sobre a vida da mulher que ainda falava no palco e dos convidados. Emma se encantou com Tinker. Ambas trabalhavam com a mesma coisa, mas diferente de Regina, Tinker era leve, sorridente, assim como Emma.

[···]

Alguns homens se aproximaram das duas no decorrer do evento. Regina sempre tomando a frente e cumprimentando todos com um sorriso. Porém, sempre que a morena apresentava a sua acompanhante a alguém a surpresa era nítida. Emma tentava ao máximo sorrir sempre que pudesse, mas o evento era realmente um tédio total.

A única coisa que salvava era a comida. Mas tambem pudera. Ali estavam os maiores empresários do ramo alimentício.

"Vamos?" Regina perguntou tirando a loira de suas observações. As duas caminharam até Tinker e Rumple para se despedirem. O homem não trocou uma palavra com a loira. Parecia que ele não estava nem um pouco feliz com a sua presença. Se bem que ele não sorriu para ninguém durante a noite. Exceto para Regina e Tinker.

"Não se preocupe ele é sempre assim" Tinker disse no seu ouvido enquanto se despediam "Com o tempo você se acostuma" Emma sentiu os lábios de Tinker em sua bochecha gentilmente "Foi um prazer querida. Nunca me diverti tanto em um coquetel".

Regina nada disse. Mas o olhar que ela lançou a Tinker demonstrava uma leve preocupação e curiosidade. As duas caminharam de volta para a rua. Emma com a mão repousada nas costas de Regina. Ela até pensou em tirar, uma vez que a outra estava nitidamente constrangida, mas Emma estava adorando vê-la assim.

"Então" ela recomeçou dentro do carro. "Desculpa" a morena interrompeu "Eu não estou acostumada a ter uma acompanhante" ela disse levemente embaraçada. "Não se preocupe, até que não foi tão ruim assim". Emma estava tentando aliviar o semblante de Regina e ficou feliz quando viu um leve sorriso.

"Você fez bastante sucesso" Regina se referia ao fato de que durante o evento alguns homens elogiaram a sua acompanhante. Entre comentários com segundas intenções. "Humm. Dispenso o interesse" Emma disse dando de ombros. "Você tem noção do que falou?" Regina duvidava que Emma tivesse algum conhecimento sobre qualquer um dos presentes.

"Eles são ricos, podem bancar qualquer amante. Possuem uma casa de praia, de outono e provavelmente de inverno" o tom na voz de Emma demonstrava o quanto ela não tinha o menor interesse em coisas assim. "E se te serve de consolo alguns estavam utilizando a mesma tatica que você" ela disse sorrindo e fazendo Regina sorrir também "acredite as aparencias enganam".

"Posso imaginar". Agora que o evento havia acabado, Regina estava mais relaxada. "Então, seu sócio não gostou muito de mim" Emma disse tranquilamente enquanto dirigia. Regina mordeu o canto da boca novamente. "A ideia foi dele pelo visto" ela complementou com um sorriso de lado. A morena confirmou com a cabeça.

"Desculpa" ela disse novamente depois do silêncio. De fato Rumple havia questionado esse pequeno detalhe. "Não peça. Não foi você que me ignorou a noite toda" a loira sentiu Regina sorrir e relaxar a musculatura dos ombros.

Quando chegaram ao prédio Regina retirou o cinto de segurança e olhou para Emma. As duas ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Emma esperando calmamente a morena formular o que passava em sua mente. "Bem, obrigada?" sua pergunta mostrando claramente que ela não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

"De nada. O prazer foi meu" a bochecha de Regina novamente corando com a resposta da loira. Ela sentia novamente o desconforto assumindo a situação. Ela era péssima com a espécie humana. "Essa é a hora em que você me diz tchau" Emma disse brincando. A morena assustou com o comentário. "Foi..." Emma começou a dizer.

"Uma brincadeira. Eu entendi" a morena sorriu "Eu só não estou acostumada com pessoas assim" ela disse soltando o ar. "Definitivamente não" Emma respondeu piscando pra ela.

Emma desceu do carro e abriu a porta novamente para Regina. "Foi um prazer te conhecer" sua voz demonstrando que era a mais sincera das palavras. Regina encolheu os ombros ao sentir os labios de Emma tocando sua bochecha. Ao ver a reação que seu beijo provocou ela apenas riu e abriu espaço pra que ela saísse.

Emma aguardou encostada no carro até que Regina entrasse dentro do prédio e sumisse do seu campo de visão. Assim que a morena passou pela portaria a loira entrou no carro e foi embora. "Eu definitivamente preciso alterar o nome do perfil" Emma disse sozinha dentro do carro.

 


End file.
